User blog:Lethargic Yuki Co./PIA+Randumb Characters Hunger Games!
So, I decided to use Hunger Games simulator, and these were the results... Participants *Yuki *Haruru *Mizuki *Mirai *Sumire *Sakura *Seto *Laura *Mitsuki *Meganee *Beli *Mituki *Minami (Aizawa) *Me! *Manacchi *Naegleria Fowleri (a parasite) *Cranberry (MahoIku) *Rosa (Umineko) *Satoko (Higurashi) *Higanbana (Higanbana) *Gaaruru *Fuko (Clannad) *Lon'qu (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *... (Everything relating to Idol Time! PriPara) Day 1 *Haruru runs away with a first-aid kit. *Mitsuki receives a trident. *Lon'qu receives a spear. *Beli gets a trident. *Fuko finds a backpack with camping stuff and runs away. *Mizuki does the same as Fuko. *Sakura just runs away. *Manacchi does the same as Sakura. *Mirai, Seto, and Rosa get into a fight. Mirai runs away while Seto kills Rosa. *Higanbana runs away. *Laura and ... fight over a bag. ... gives up and retreats. *Yuki runs. *Satoko escapes with a backpack. *Minami rips a mace out of my hands. *Cranberry runs. *Gaaruru runs. *N. Fowleri runs. *Sumire, Mituki, and Meganee work together. ---- *... receives clean water. *Beli questions her sanity. *Sumire is poked by thorns as she picks berries. *Higanbana collects fruit. *Cranberry picks flowers. *Laura thinks about home. *N. Fowleri travels to higher ground. *I force Haruru to kill Lon'qu or Minami. She kills Minami (poor Minami ;~;) *Mitsuki goes hunting. *Meganee forces Seto to kill Satoko or Mituki. He kills Mituki. *Gaaruru runs from Fuko. *Yuki, Sakura, and Mirai get into a fight. Yuki escapes as Mirai kills Sakura. ---- Rosa, Minami, Mituki, and Sakura died on the first day. Night 1 *Cranberry lets Beli into her shelter. *Fuko starts a fire. *Meganee looks into the night sky. *Mitsuki receives an explosive. *Manacchi, Higanbana, Haruru, and I sleep in shifts. *Lon'qu passes out from exhaustion. *... and Gaaruru talk about the survivors. *Sumire convinces Satoko to snuggle with her (I ship it :3) *Yuki (wisely) questions his sanity. *N. Fowleri fails to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. *Mizuki cries herself to sleep. *Laura is still thinking about home. *Mirai stabs Seto multiple times until the latter dies. Rosa, Minami, Mituki, Sakura, and Seto are dead. Day 2 *Beli steals from Haruru. *Mizuki sprains her ankle while fleeing from Higanbana. *Mitsuki overhears N. Fowleri and Meganee. *Satoko spares ...! *Mirai tries to sleep. *Yuki and Lon'qu hunt. *Manacchi steals from Fuko. *Gaaruru receives medical supplies. *I receive an explosive. *Sumire receives clean water. *Laura searches for firewood. *Cranberry injures herself. Night 2 *Beli questions her sanity. *Higanbana decapitates Manacchi. (Noooo, Cchimana! T^T) *Laura dies from a disease. *Gaaruru kills Fuko. *Mitsuki receives medical supplies. *... strangles Mirai. *Yuki receives medical supplies. *Sumire convinces Satoko to snuggle with her, again. (SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP) *Meganee pulls an all-nighter. *Cranberry bleeds out. *I let N. Fowleri into my shelter. *Mizuki receives food. *Lon'qu tries to treat his infection. *Haruru gets food. Rosa, Minami, Mituki, Sakura, Seto, Manacchi, Laura, Fuko, and Cranberry are dead. Day 3 No one dies. :D Night 3 *Sumire, Haruru, and I sleep in shifts. *N. Fowleri loses sight of where it is. *Higanbana falls to her death. *Gaaruru sets up camp. *Beli and Lon'qu converse. *... and Meganee snuggle. *Yuki starts a fire. *Mizuki eats. *Satoko passes out. *Mitsuki suicides. Rosa, Minami, Mituki, Seto, Manacchi, Laura, Fuko, Cranberry, Higanbana, and Mitsuki are dead. Day 4 No one dies. XD Night 4 *Sumire dies from dehydration. *Lon'qu kills me. *Mizuki, Meganee, and Beli converse. *... bleeds out. *N. Fowleri question its sanity. *Yuki re-dies and goes back to his Sakkun in hell <3 *Gaaruru suicides. *Haruru sleeps. *Satoko cooks. A total of seven are still alive. Feast *Haruru kills N. Fowleri, Meganee, Lon'qu, and Mizuki. *Beli and Satoko don't attend. Final Day *Haruru kills Beli *Satoko steps on a landmine. BAKAICHŌ HARURU SHIROGANE-TAN SURVIVED, AND CAN GO LIVE WITH HI-TAN! Category:Blog posts